


Two is not Always Better Than One

by CuddlefishCuller



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlefishCuller/pseuds/CuddlefishCuller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A headcanon I've had for the longest..... put in fan fic form</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm sick and fucking tired of your fucking shit Dave." Bro finished the sentence with loud clash of a belt against skin. I choked back a cry, what I did this time I do not know. "God Dave," two more loud smacks followed by a whimper and hot tears. "God damn it Dave, this house is a mess." Bro yells from the kitchen. "Get up you little cunt." He screams marching to the couch where I lay. "Get up!" I continue to lay, tears streaming down my face. Bro curses under his breath before delivering a kick into my ribs.That is what I remember from last night.  
I woke up on the floor with dry blood stained on my shirt and chin, trailing from my mouth. I proceed with my morning duties, and cleaned the kitchen recalling last night's fight.  
I rushed down stairs without looking in the mirror. Around second period I was sent to the office for disobedience, and inappropriate dress, my third 'assult' this week. Meaning they were going to call my legal guardian, Bro. The counselor pulled me aside before they were going to contact Bro.  
"Dave?" She began, I trusted her, she was a close relative to John, and she loved me. "What's been going on Dave? I've known you forever." It hurt to think about Bro, and it hurt to lie to Egbert's family. "Dave, can you please take your glasses off." She became suddenly serious, " I want to see your eyes Dave."  
"I'm really sorry I can't" I begged for her understanding in my head, pleaded with her to let me leave.  
"Ok Dave, just because you're such a good family friend I'll let you go," she said as I sighed with relief "but we have already contacted your brother to pick you up for the day." My heart sank.


	2. fucking chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk it's super short just thinking about real world stuff *gasp* anyway thanks for reading

I sat in the back of my brothers car, he wasn't mad, he was concerned though. He stared at me through the rear-view mirror. I could see the pale glowing red eyes seep past the dark veil of his glasses. He didn't yell at me when we got home.  
"What's up lil' man." He began, " given your teachers a rough time? I was a little shit back in high school too, but I dropped out when mom and dad died. To take care of you." He paused, took off his glasses and looked at me "but no more disrespect. got it?" Bro got up and left. " I see you cleaned the kitchen." He said cheerily, I shrunk down on the couch.   
"Yeah."


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my bocchan's birthday today -w-

I cowered in my room, the doors locked, Bro was mad. He was pissed. He would kill someone, or beat them shitless. "Open the damn door." He'd yell. "Your useless, die already." He retorted when I didn't respond. On and on, all night. In the morning he knocked gently on my door, "Morning Dave, time for school." Silence. "Not feeling good bud?" Then the sound of footsteps fading.  
I spent my night in the bathroom. I had taken Bro's excato-knife and detached the blade pressing it nervously against my skin, hands shaking, I dropped the blade. I was pathetic, to pathetic to even try. After Bro left I threw the blade onto the porcelain counter. School. I headed out, catching the bus just barely. I sat in the back, Karkat in front of me with his boyfriend Sollux. He looks over his shoulder at me smirking,"Hey asshole," He called "Is it true, that your brother fucks you in the ass?" Karkat chuckled.  
"Sorry," I replied "Striders aren't gay fags like Vantas and Captors. Sollux looked over embarrassed.  
"Iss it true or nah' " Sollux managed.  
"Fucking idiot," I whisper under my breath just as Karkat smacks the side if my head. Before we could get off the bus Karkat and I were in a fight with Sollux hiding behind the seat. It was awkward fighting on a moving bus, a punch thrown to hit someone face the bus jerks and you get a shattered window and a bloody hand. Upon arriving at school I had earned my fair share of criticism. The fat ass bus driving screaming at me and the sweet bus assistant, Rose's drunken mother, was trying to bandage my hand with a knitted booze cozy. I was taken to the office before the nurse, Karkat went straight to the nurse with minute injuries. Sollux timidly hid behind the looming principal. Gog he was tall.  
When Bro came to pick me up he was furious, not the Bro I had yesterday. He came in steaming his eyes firey, barely visible through his glasses. I entered his car sheepishly, trying to avoid any contact. "It's not my fault." I stated pressing the cozy against my wound. "... Bro?"  
" Dave. When we get home " He looked at me through the mirror, not having to say anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok one more thing how the fak do I make the indenting things on moble


	4. Johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been really sick lately and I have everything planned for the story I just don't feel good enough to write it. Anyway sorry I made john a wimp but he kinda is so ..... yeah

I walk in, threw my bag down and landed down on the couch. Bro walked in behind me, slamming the door he turned to me, slowly taking off his belt.

"Dave." He said sternly, " I'm very disappointed in you." There was no remorse in his voice and as he lifted his arm to swing the phone rang in the kitchen. I looked up towards the kitchen, Bro remained beside me and when our eyes met the belt crashed down. Numbness then followed by pain flooded into my lower back as he added more strikes progressively becoming faster and harder and shouts and insults began to pour out.  
" Your the reason mom died you little shit! And why dad killed himself! This is your fault, you deserve this!" Bro finally stopped exhausted, "Go to your room." Paralyzed with pain I was unable to move, I continued to sob as sweat and blood intermingled on my back. 

The phone had rang five times before the person on the other end gave up and a message went through.

"Hey Dave, it's John. I heard you got in another fight, and that you won! Good for you show that wuss Kar whose boss." John chuckled. "Anyway I have the homework for you I'm coming by after school to give to you." By the time the message was over I had already dosed off and Bro was probably blowing off steam on the roof. 

Around 3:30 a nerd knocked on my door, not loud enough to wake me up.  
"I hope you look decent, cause I'm coming in." He said waking me, the door creaked open half way and John marched happily. "I saw your brother down stairs." He said walking into the kitchen, " I think he was trying to flirt with me again." His cheery voice cut off. "Dave?" Fear rose in his throat.

"Sup' Johnny." I managed not stirring from the couch.

"Dave, umm…." 

I finally look up to see jon had left.


End file.
